Interview
by Bsquared19
Summary: Booth goes on TV, Brennan is mad. Not much else to tell, you have to read for yourself. R&R! Rated T to be safe for just a smidge of angry language. Maybe if you're lucky it'll be for more...
1. Chapter 1 The Interview

**A/N – Hey Guys – Don't worry, I'm not abandoning 'In the Beginning', I just had this thought pounding in my head last night while I was trying to sleep. And it came out halfway decent. I may get another chapter out of it this weekend. Let me know if you're interested. R&R!**

**Oh and I also took liberty, I don't know if they would actually let Booth go on TV being as he does occasionally do undercover work.**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Ange strode into Brennan's office, "Bren! Booth is about to be interviewed on TV! You've got to come watch!" She grabbed her friend's arm and attempted to pull her from where she sat at her desk.

"I know Ange, but I don't want to watch him right now." She gave Angela 'the look'. _Uh Oh, what'd I miss. This could take a while. Good thing Hodgins' is taping it!!_

She sank down on the couch, watching Brennan finish her report. Waiting until she signed off on it to speak. "What's up Bren? I would think you'd be excited that Booth is on TV. I know I'd be excited if I were his partner." Brennan did nothing to hide her snort of disgust at her last words. _Yeh well you have no idea what happened this morning. How could he let them say that_!

Ange stood up and walked to the door, closing it firmly and turning the lock. "What is going on? You do not snort, especially not about your partnership with Booth." Another very unladylike snort emitted from Brennan. Ange sat down on the couch again to wait. _Eventually she'll give me the story. I just have to give her some time._

In the break room Zach and Hodgins were glued to the TV. As Ange had asked, Hodgins was also taping it from the lab TV. _This is so cool! I mean Booth isn't technically a scientist, but he is part of our team. Scratch that he and Brennan are our team leaders!_

Outside the Hoover building, Booth shifted uneasily. _I wish Bones had agreed to come. I mean I know they made her mad…Okay beyond mad. But I really could use her support right now_.

"I have a real treat for you viewers today. I'm standing here with Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI. Agent Booth your record with the FBI is stellar and your last 30 cases have resulted in solid convictions. Care to tell us about it? " _Honestly no, I'd really like to get back to my work and my team_

"I work with a very talented group of scientists at the Jeffersonian, top notch group, the best at what they do. They're the reason for the FBI's success with my cases. I simply take what they give me, make an arrest, and present it to the judge."

"You guys call them 'squints' right? Tell me about them." A grimace passed over Booth's face quickly as he heard her say squints_. Bones isn't gonna like that. Oh well, who am I kidding she's mad enough right now that she's not even watching._ "What is it that they do that assists in solving these cases so efficiently?" Booth took a breath. What do they do? Everything.

"Well, my team consists of 4 people plus myself. Dr. Zack Addy just finished his doctorate in Forensic Anthropology, graduating top in his class and accepted a full time position working with us through the Jeffersonian. I should point out that none of my team are FBI, they all work for the Jeffersonian and consult with me on cases. So on top of the work they do with me, they also do other work at the Jeffersonian. That mainly consists of identifying unknown victims of war and analyzing ancient civilizations. But I digress, you asked about my team."

At Anna's nod he continued.

"Dr. Jack Hodgins is our Entomologist, he can take the bugs and particulates from around a body and give me a time frame, and also location of death. The things he has to look through, actually the things seen and studied by my whole team are not always pretty; in fact more often than not people term them gross. Most of what we deal with are decomposed or burned remains, basically what no one else can identify as human we can give a face, a name, and a cause of death, providing closure to the families who are missing a loved one. The third member of my team is Miss Angela Montenegro, she's our Forensic Artist. Give her a skull structure, or description and she can give you an identity, down to whether or not they liked to smile or scowl. Her tool, referred to as the Angelator is revolutionizing our crime fighting methods. By studying notes on the body, injuries sustained, postures, height, muscular features she can give us scenarios of how a victim was killed or overpowered."

"Wait, so you're telling me that with just a decomposed skeleton, that's been rotting in say a lake for months you can figure out who they are, how they died, when they died and who was likely to have done it?" Anna was incredulous. "That's amazing."

"That's our job," Booth stated blandly, "to get justice for those who can no longer fight for themselves. The bones don't lie, they tell a story, a story that can be read by my team."

"We are leaving out a very integral part of your team. I, for one am actually surprised she wasn't the first one you mentioned. You work with best-selling author and renowned Forensic Anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan. What can you tell us about her? Your superior tells me that she is one special woman. Able to give you race, height, age and sports played within minutes of studying a body. Can you expound on that?" Aimee smiled, expecting Booth to get excited as she rattled off Brennan's abilities. Instead his face softened and he said only three words.

"She's my partner."

Now it was Anna's turn to shift uneasily. "Um…Sources tell me that you have risked your life for her on more than one occasion. She was targeted by notorious killer Howard Epps after getting a stay of execution last year. Kidnapped by a rogue FBI agent...I believe the story goes you broke out of the hospital with a team member to save her life on that one. She and Dr. Hodgins were also buried alive this year, your team found them just in time. Such a talented woman in so many respects and yet she chooses to willingly trust you with her life regardless of the consequences when she could really just sit back and live on her book earnings. Why do you think that is?"

Hearing Anna repeat Brennan's abilities and dangers made Booth even more tense and uncomfortable. He clinched his fists at his sides and looked straight into the camera, silent for a moment before answering. _ Because she cares about people, about justice._

"She's my partner." He stated again simply, and walked away to his waiting SUV effectively ending the interview.

"Well, this is Anna Land on location outside the Hoover Building, and that was Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI."

Hodgins jumped out of his chair with a yell. "He talked about us and gave us credit! Suweet!!"

"Well of course he did, we're his team." Zach responded logically.

"Yeh man, but they pulled him on there to talk about his successes; he switched the topic to give us as a whole team credit. He didn't have to do that he could have just left it at his stellar record."

The light went on in Zach's head almost visibly. "Oh oh, I get it." he said as Hodgins left him to go back to the platform.


	2. Chapter 2 The Crux

**A/N – Thank you to all who reviewed!!! Again this part just kept pounding in my head till I typed it out, so ya'll are in for a special treat from me, an update hours later! Amazing! I will continue this maybe another chapter or two...We'll see. Glad you're enjoying it!**

**R&R**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Back in Brennan's office the silence was overpowering, finally Brennan sighed loudly. "Ange. I don't know what happened. It was all completely irrational. And it really wasn't his fault. It was _them."_

"What wasn't his fault Bren? Talk to me." Ange moved to sit on the edge of her desk so she could catch every muttered word. _At least it's not really Booth's fault. He'll be ok._

"Well the news station contacted Cullen's supervisor about a week ago asking for the chance to interview his leading "team". It wasn't going to be anything case specific, just some general crime talk. Apparently they've been doing a law series as one of their special reports." She shrugged. "The supervisor, I think his name is Dick ironically, asked Cullen to recommend a team for the interview. Obviously Booth and I are the lead team right now with all of our convictions." She paused thinking and Ange nodded encouraging her to go on.

"Well Cullen suggested Booth and I, and at first Dick was reluctant, because technically we're not an FBI team, we're just an agent and a bunch of squints," she spat the word distastefully. Taking a breath she continued, "Well Cullen felt like he wanted to bat for us, after all we work harder than any of his other teams and our record speaks volumes for the Department. So he thought it would be great if he brought Dick's attention to the fact that I'm also an author. He went up to meet with Dick and brought some case files and one of my books so he could see that we're "no joke" as he put it. Well there were a couple other agents around when they were speaking and word got back to Booth that Dick changed his mind and thought that it'd be good PR for the department to tout my work outside the department to draw some attention, maybe get some more clout. Cullen didn't really like the idea, but after all Dick is his superior so he went along with it."

She paused again and looked at Ange, anger flashing in her eyes as she finished with the real crux of the issue. "When I showed up for the interview this morning they wanted me to change out of my jumper and lab coat into a more "fitting" outfit for an interview. So I figured ok, they'll put me in some type of suit, no problem. Well I walked to wardrobe and they handed me this _dress." _Just the tone of her voice told Ange that the dress was not anything that Brennan would be caught dead in. "Dick had sent word through his assistant that I should "vamp" it up in the interview and just let Booth do all the talking. Basically he wanted me there to smile and look pretty."

"Oh Sweetie" Ange breathed. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm not done, I assumed albeit unreasonably that Booth had already known about it so when he came around the corner I lit into him. I wouldn't listen to a word he said…" All her angry words came flooding back...

"Bones are you ready? We have to go get briefed on what we're discussing and figure out what we're going –What is _that?" _He asked suddenly, pointing to the wadded mass in Brennan's hands. Brennan held it up for him to see. It was a charcoal number that would have looked nice against his dark suit, but the color was the only thing _nice_ about it. With a deep V in the front that would dip well into her cleavage and a tight gathered waist to show off her curves, Booth quickly saw why Brennan was obviously seething. "Ok Bones, no big deal, just tell them you need something else."

"She can't." Cullen said coming up from behind them his eyes apologizing with words he could not voice. "Dick had that dress sent specifically for Dr. Brennan. In addition," He paused to pull a paper from his pocket. "Agent Booth is to answer all questions pertaining to their work. If Anna would like to ask about her books, then Dr. Brennan can speak, however Agent Booth should handle any FBI questions. I'm sorry, I thought I was helping to get you guys this spot. You really earned it." Walking away he left Booth in shocked silence to absorb her next round of anger.

"Why doesn't anyone respect me for my real work? What am I supposed to be, some bimbo puppet to make _you_ look better? I kick ass too! I do hard work! Why can't they just recognize that I'm you're partner, just like every other FBI partner, except they won't give me a gun! I'm. your. Partner. Not some dress up doll! I don't even work for him, I was doing this as a favor!"

Booth tried to break in, "Bones-"

"Don't call me that!" she yelled. "I can't do this!." And with that she stomped off toward her car leaving Booth, holding the crumpled dress, to handle the news crew alone.

He took a few running steps to try and catch up to her then heard a voice from behind him. "Agent Booth," and turned to see Dick looking smug. "What's the matter, your lady friend doesn't want to talk about her book? You're on in two minutes, better get ready." He glanced over in the direction Bones had run. "Agent Booth, it's your interview. That's not a request."

Gritting his teeth, he walked over to where Dick was and threw the dress into his superior's face. "This is your fault! " He snarled, "And she's my partner. Got it?" He spun and walked toward the news crew for the interview, forcing himself to focus on the interview and not the mess Dick had made of his partnership.


	3. Chapter 3 Consequences

You guys are soooo spoiled! Here's #3 - it's a little on the short side, but I promise I'll make it up to you. I'm on my way out for a bit and when I get back I will try and update again! SPOILED! Enjoy! R&R!

Chapter 3 Consequences

He was just unlocking the SUV when his cell phone rang, looking down at the ID, he cursed out loud.

"Booth."

"My office, now." It was Cullen.

Booth made his way back into the Hoover Building and up to Cullen's office. He was not at all pleased with the tone of Cullen's voice. Something was wrong, very wrong. The sight that met him as he walked into the DIrector's office solidified his gut feeling. Very wrong. Cullen sat at his desk, practically fuming. Dick was pacing side to side in front of Cullen's desk, obviously waiting for Booth. He looked up as Booth approached, a smile spread across his face. It was not a good smile. Booth sighed to himself. _Here we go._

"Agent Booth how nice of you to follow orders." Dick said as he walked in. "Please, have a seat."

"I'd rather stand sir."

"Sit down Agent Booth." Booth sat.

"Agent Booth, what happened in that interview was completely out of line." Dick started in immediately.

"Excuse me sir?"

"You made yourself and the FBI look like talking monkeys. All you do is take what they give you and make an arrest, their information does the rest? How does that make us look? Not to mention that you don't even work with an FBI team, you work with squints. You and your partner's actions were insubordinate this morning. As supervisor of this division I am placing you on a two week suspension pending review to be reinstated, turn in your gun and badge. You will learn to respect you superior and do what is asked of you."

"With all due respect si-"

"Enough Agent Booth. Director Cullen already tried arguing with me on this and he is now on probation for his behavior. Don't make this any worse. We will find another agent to work with Dr. Addy and his team at the Jeffersonian, we will not be needing Dr. Brennan's services any longer, she is free to go back her digging or mummies or whatever she does. Your truckstop murder case will be handled by your replacement."

"Sir -"

"Good day Agent Booth, don't forget to leave your gun and ID."

Booth got up from his seat and took his leave of Cullen's office, leaving his gun and badge on the table, he then stopped to grab a few things from his office. His phone beeped to let him know he had a text message, looking at the sender he was puzzled. Opening the message he read 'My car in 5 - Cullen'.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Unaware of what was going on with Booth, Brennan was on the platform with her team, working over the three seperate indiviuals who were the truckstop murders.

"Okay, what to we have on all three bodies? What is consistent?" She asked.

Hodgins started first, "We have the same mulch, same grease residue, similiar soil particulates that lead us to beieve that each was killed near water, although not the same body of water."

Zach picked up with the skeleton findings, " Each victim is a male between the ages of 24 and 33, average build, average height. Cause of death is multiple blows to the head with the instrument that leaves behind the grease residue. All the bodies were dragged, picking up the soil as they went."

Angela spoke up last, "The pattern of the blows to each head indicate a right-handed assailant with a tall muscular build. The assailant was much taller than each of these victims, based on their heights I would say we're looking for someone around 6 foot 4 or 5."

"Did everyone watch Booth's interview this morning?" She asked out of no where. Both male heads turned to Angela for a prompt on how to answer.

"Sweetie the boys both watched it, but I told them they're not allowed to discuss details with you until you watch it. No need to spoil the surprise."

"What surprise Ange? It's an interview about our work. I'm sure Booth did nothing out of the ordinary."

"Sweetie, we taped it for you, so when you're ready to see it, you let me know. Or if you want you can take it home with you and watch it."

"You know what? Fine. It's lunchtime, I know you guys are ready for a break. See you in an hour." She jogged off the platform muttering about the 'stupid interview'.


	4. Chapter 4 Conversation

Chapter 4 Conversation

Booth paced by Cullen's Pathfinder; checking his watch again. _He did say five minutes. It's been five minutes. What is going on??? _The car beside him beeped and he looked up to see Cullen rapidly striding toward him.

"Get in. We're going for a ride, away from here, to talk." Both men got in the SUV. Turning the key Cullen threw the car into reverse angrily and sped out of the parking lot. Silence filled the car, neither wanted to speak for fear of what the other was thinking. Cullen could see how livid Booth was over the treatment of his partnership, and his partner, his whole body was tense and his hands were closed in tight fists he looked like he might punch the dashboard.

Booth glanced over at Cullen and then focused his attention out the window. _His knuckles are white from gripping the steering wheel and he looks like he may have broken one…Slammed his fist into the desk? _Remembering how Cullen had sat at his desk silently shuffling papers with his left hand Booth was pretty sure his boss had punched something, hard.

He opened his mouth to speak, Cullen responded immediately by putting his hand up for silence. _Okay, what's going on? I need to get to Bones. I need to make sure she's okay, did she see the interview? Crap I need to talk to her before she sees the interview. I want to watch it with her. Will she be mad that I didn't play up all of her strengths? All the praise I could have given her. But all I wanted to emphasize was that she's my partner. Not some Barbie doll for display, my partner. My Bones. My intelligent, dangerous, loyal, grr yes beautiful, genius, independent, Partner. _He smiled for the first time since she had stormed away from him. _Nah she won't be mad about what I said. She's. My. Partner._

Cullen pulled into the parking lot of the park. "Out," he said gesturing to Booth as he exited the car and walked away toward the middle of the playground. "What are you smiling about? You have nothing to be smiling about."

Booth pulled a straight face, "Sorry Sir."

Cullen sighed and sat down a bench by the jungle-gym. "I'm not mad at you Booth. I'm proud of the way you stood up for your partner." Booth relaxed. _He's on my side. _"I may not always treat Dr. Brennan as nicely as I should a woman but part of the reason I don't is because I respect her; as your partner, NOT as a woman. I try to keep it separate. And I know I come off like I hate her, but I don't." He sighed again. "She helped my daughter. Her team – your team – helped my daughter. Amy at least enjoyed her last month on earth. And it's because of your team and their compassion as people. Not scientists, not analysts, not 'squints', but as people who saw someone weak and they responded with such loyalty…" He choked. "I think your artist must have come to visit her every day to draw with her and show her things. I know that even though she would never say anything Dr. Brennan checked in on her, I saw her sneak in late at night when she thought I had gone and argue with the Doctor so that she could just sit and hold Amy's hand so she wasn't alone. Zach may be weird, but he called a couple times and emailed her jokes to make her laugh. And Hodgins, well he offered to have her taken care of at home. I couldn't let him do that, but he offered. Your team is special Booth. They're not FBI, and you know what, I'm thankful for that. They can be away from the department and do things we can't always get to right away."

Booth sat silently listening to Cullen ramble, knowing that this wasn't the point of their having to leave the building and the car. _Something else is up._ _He'll get there, right now he's justifying in his head why he's doing this. _

Cullen drew a deep breath. "Something stinks with this case Booth. Something stinks about that interview this morning and your suspension. I'm going to need you and your team to work on the side and not report everything. Damn I can't believe I just said that!" He ran his hand over his head and down his face. "I made some calls, I have trustworthy people checking some things. You're suspended, do you need anything? A gun? Any extras?" He laughed sardonically. "I'm asking my best agent if he needs anything. The ex-sniper if he needs a gun. God! What am I thinking! You're good right?" Booth nodded solemnly, still not sure what Cullen was getting at.

"I may be on probation for my behavior this morning but he is over his head. I'm going home to work from my private computer and send some emails, make some more calls. I need you to go to the Jeffersonian and your Team. Dick doesn't know your team at all. He's assigned Smith & Wesson to take over the truck stop case with Dr. Addy. Those blundering idiots, hopefully they won't break anything. There's a reason we don't usually let them out in the field. Anyway, stay with Dr. Brennan have Zach make copies of everything on a memory stick so she can work on things from home or wherever. I want everything to appear to go through Addy, but Dr. Brennan is still head. Do you understand?" Taking that as a dismissal, Booth rose and again nodded his head. Cullen placed a hand on Booth's arm. "And Booth, take care of your team; especially your partner. She's one special lady." He chuckled to himself as he walked away. "I'll be in touch."

Getting in the SUV he pulled away leaving Booth standing by the jungle gym.


	5. Chapter 5 Clarification

Hey everyone! Sorry this is taking so long. I've really hit a wall on this one. I'm going away this weekend and I hope to work on both my fics! R&R!

Chapter 5 Explanations

Booth watched Cullen back away and pulled out his phone. Dialing Brennan's office he was surprised when a male voice answered, "Dr. Brennan's office, Hodgins speaking"

"Hey Hodgins, it's Booth. Why are you answering Bones' phone?"

"Oh, yeh I saw you on caller ID, Dr. Brennan is in the break room watching your interview. Thanks a lot for the credit by the way."

_Crap, she's watching it. Oh well, it can't be helped._

"Yeh, uh no problem. Hodgins, can you come get me at the park on the Boulevard? I need a ride."

"You need a ride? Don't you have the SUV?"

He sighed, "No, I don't, it's a long story. Can you just come pick me up and I'll explain?"

"Uh sure Booth, I'll be right there."

"Thanks man, I'll see you in a few."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth quickly strode to Hodgins' mini when it pulled up. Getting in he mumbled a hello and ran his hand through his hair. _How did I get into this whole mess? First the interview, then the suspension, now a toy car. Ok focus Seeley, get back to Bones and doing what Cullen asked. _He sighed. "Thanks Hodgins. Give me a minute and I'll update you on my morning."

"No problem man. Dr. Brennan's been weird all morning. I take it somehow it's all linked?"

"Yeh...linked, it all started this morning at the interview..." Booth went on to explain the mornings happenings, finishing with his meeting with Cullen and why he needed a ride.

"Wow, man that is crazy. Dr. Brennan must've been pissed! She definitely takes her case work with you very seriously. If you don't mind my saying this Dick guy sounds like a real...well dick."

"Ya know Hodgins I could actually use your help I think."

"I'm listening..."

"Well we can only do so much from inside the Bureau. Cullen's men can only get so far in their search before they hit red tape..."

Hodgins nodded his head enthusiastically, "I got ya, you want me have some people dig around. What's his name again?"

"Richard 'Dick' Lowell. I have no idea what to tell you to look for, anything that looks funny. It might even be case related. Who knows. In the meantime I've got to talk to Bones' and get her to stay with me so we can work remotely on this case and report to Cullen. This is a mess." They pulled into the Jeffersonian parking lot and Booth leapt out before the car had even fully parked, running inside in search of Brennan. He didn't get far.

"I'm sorry Agent Booth, but your supervisor called to alert us that you are no longer active. I can't let you through without proper permissions." The Security guard looked truly apologetic as he turned Booth away.

Hodgins came up behind them, calling to the guard. "What's the problem Tom?"

"Agent Booth's supervisor called and told us that he isn't working with the Jeffersonian anymore because he's suspended and I can't let him in without clearance."

"Did he say he wasn't allowed to visit as a friend with an employee?" Tom smiled.

"Why no Dr. Hodgins, he didn't say anything about that."

"Tom, I'd like you to meet my friend Seeley Booth. He's just coming in for a quick visit. I promise he won't touch anything and I take full responsibility for any problems."

Tom reached out to shake Booth's hand, winking. "Well Seeley, it's nice to meet you, any friend of Dr. Hodgins..."

"Thanks Tom, we'll see you around! The agent and doctor quickly made there way to the lab in search of the rest of the team.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Having just finished watching the interview in the break room, Brennan and Ang were making their way down the hall when Hodgins and Booth came running up.

"Bones! Bones! I'm sorry, I tried to run after you ---"

Booth's words were halted when Brennan turned swiftly around at the sound of his voice, her face unreadable. Hodgins quickly turned to his office and pretended to hear his phone.

He stopped and put his hands up defensively, "Whoa Bones. Are we ok?"

"On what level?" She queried, putting her hands on her hips and cocking her head to one side. Ang smirked at her attitude. _That's it girl play a little._

"Ummmm uhhhh all levels?" He responded hopefully, unsure of what she was thinking.

She let out a sigh and smiled at him. "Yeh Booth we're ok on all levels. I know it wasn't your fault. Where have you been? Why did Hodgins have to come pick you up?"

"Long story Bones, can we go to your office and I'll tell you about it. I need all of you to hear this, what I have to say can go no further than just us." Brennan turned and motioned to Zach who was on the platform, he came down to join their group as Hodgins reappeared from inside his office. The team made their way to Brennan's office to hear Booth's news.


End file.
